


Last Confession

by Preisdent_Kay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Sad, Semi-major character death, first fanfic i ever wrote so it pretty much sucks, i mean spoilers but does death really count??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preisdent_Kay/pseuds/Preisdent_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on http://amhura.tumblr.com/post/120254150655/save-him-avatar-au-in-which-mako-is-used-as & http://gretlusky.tumblr.com/post/105059910933</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Confession

        “Save him, Avatar.”

        Zaheer’s words echoed through Korra’s head as she dreamed again of the nightmare.

        He was talking about Mako. The boy she fell in love with two years ago, the boy truly loved her for who she was, and not her Avatar title. The boy who constantly risked his life for hers throughout their time together. 

        Like back when Amon rose to power, when he found her cowering and hiding it was Mako who got out of his hiding spot. It was Mako who fought against a known blood bender who was practically untouchable. Even though Amon had already taken her bending, Mako struck him with lightning and shocked him long enough to allow him to hold Korra close to him and take her in his arms. Mako ran with her, and Korra was on the verge of tears, she had lost her bending, her identity. Still he told her that she was safe, it would be okay. Those words gave her strength to defeat Amon after he attacked Mako. 

        It were those words that helped her defeat Unalaq went he ripped Raava out of her. This time she didn’t lose her identity as the Avatar, she lost the Avatar itself. Though Korra remembered Mako’s words.

_“It doesn’t matter if you’re the Avatar or not, I love you Korra.”_

        And it allowed her to understand that while she was the Avatar, she was Korra. She would always be Korra, no matter what. 

        Now the boy who helped her all those times, hung in the air bound by chains. Broken, beaten, tortured and tired. 

        The Red Lotus lashed at him again, Ming Hua’s ice scythes sunk deep into the back of his body. He screamed and it hurt Korra to hear him in that much pain. There was so much blood. 

        Korra cried out to him, but no tears would be able to help. She was so close yet far enough to not be there to save him. 

        “It’s-” He screamed in agony. “I’m okay.” Every words hurt for him to say, his lips were dry and scarred but he desperately wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to know that it was okay, that he loved her and that she could not save him because she had to live. She was important and he wasn’t.

        But he was, oh he was so important to her. 

        “You leave me no choice Korra,” Zaheer said and he started to airbend the air out of Mako’s lungs.

        “I-” Mako started and Zaheer took his breath out. “Love-” 

        “NO!” Korra screamed.

        “You can save him, Avatar.” Zaheer replied. Mako started blacking out, he couldn’t breathe and Korra new he didn’t have time left.

        “Can you save him, Avatar Korra?” A familiar voice said. It was Amon.

        “He’s going to die.” Unalaq teased and Mako made a desperate attempt to breathe but to no avail.

        “You’re going to let him die.” Amon whispered.

        “He will die because you couldn’t save him.” Boomed a dark voice, it came from Vaatu. “You will kill him.”

        “Korra,” Zaheer warned.

        And just as Mako was a second to death Korra blacked out but could feel herself radiate extreme power. She broke her chains and flew straight to him, and as they were just about to make contact Korra woke up. 

        She was not in the Red Lotus cavern, she was travelling on the sea reaching back to Republic City. 

        It was quiet, and lonesome. Korra took some resting days to be with her family. Also because she couldn’t bear to face Mako with what he went through. Though she decided she’d come back to her home, to Republic City.

        The sea was serene, lit by the moonlight and Avatar Aang’s statue glistened. Passing by the statue Korra noticed a figure standing beneath it. As she got closer it was Mako, she felt happy knowing he was alright after the events that happened a month ago. Though once she drew in close she noticed Mako was hanging on the very chains that held him back in the cave. 

        “Please” He seemed to say, as he breath was being taken out of him. And he disappeared frightening Korra. 

        She thought it was a sign to stay away from him, that it was because she knew him, that she loved him that he was used a bait and nearly tortured to death. She had always been a danger to him, so she turned her raft around and searched for a new place where she could call home.

        Travelling back to the Southern Water Tribe was no good, she saw him there again. Back-packing up the fire nations volcanic mountains was worse. She had seen him there too. She had seen him in the Earth Kingdom as well, so she hid in the most remote places of the world until a new threat surfaced three years later. 

        This villain planned to take Republic City by force, threatening all it’s inhibitions. She thought of her friends, Asami and Bolin. She thought of Tenzin and his family, she thought of Mako. And she couldn’t let any more harm come to him, so she journeyed to the place she called home, ready to face this terror and finally save Mako for once.

        Eventually, she defeated the villain known as Kuvira but her plan didn’t go so well, Kuvira had harnessed a spiritual power, a death ray. And fired it, rubble from the buildings fell everywhere. crumbling and crushing everything underneath. 

        She cried out to Mako and to all her friends. She found Asami and pulled her out, blood was pouring out or her left leg. Bolin was found unconcious but breathing and Tenzin had broken his back protecting his family by shielding them from the rubble. He was paralysed but alive.

        Though no sign of Mako.

        She cried out again and again until she heard a familiar grunt. Rushing to the noise she found the boy. Tears welled up in her eyes knowing he was alright, she hugged him. She tried to get him out but he cried out in pain. That’s when she noticed the iron bar that had impaled him. 

        “Mako..” She whispered.

        “Hnngh-” he puffed. “Ah, I’ll be alright.” Korra moved her hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding, there was just so much of it. So much blood.

        Mako moved her hand, he put her hand into his and held it tightly.

        “You’re.. You’re gonna be okay.” Korra whispered to him. “I found the others they’ll, they’ll help you-

        “Korra-”

        “Mako I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Korra cried out. Mako winced as he tried to pull Korra in, he kissed her.

        “I really like you and I think we were meant for each other.” Mako said smiling with tears in his eyes. 

        Korra wept ever so much, holding him in her arms until the others came to pick her up from his lifeless body. 

        She ignored the soft whispers and the quiet tears from her friends and instead took Mako into her arms as he did for her once all those years ago. She held him tight, whispering comfort into his ears and she walked to the spirit portal which she had created earlier. 

        Once the two of them had entered in, she lay him down gently underneath a large tree that’s leaves swayed gracefully in the wind. There she heard an old voice sing.

> _“Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
> _
> 
> _Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam._
> 
> _Little soldier boy, come marching home_
> 
> _Brave soldier boy, comes marching home_
> 
> _Little soldier boy Taken from home_
> 
> _Forced to fight a war That’s not his own_
> 
> _Leaves from the vine, falling so slow_
> 
> _Like fragile tiny, shells, drifting in the foam_
> 
> _Little soldier boy says, “Carry me home”_
> 
> _Sleeping soldier boy, Is carried home.”_

        And Korra wept in Iroh’s arms.

        “When… When will I see him again?” Korra asked him.

        “My dear, death is not a separation but an illusion.” The old man said, “You will see him sooner that you may think.” He motioned towards Mako’s sleeping body and Korra saw Mako’s spirit standing underneath the tree, smiling. 

        She was about to go after him but Iroh stopped her. And then she noticed that many spirits had gathered around him. Spirits that she had seen over the years on her journeys, spirits she had talked to about her guilt for hurting him.

        “What are they doing, Iroh?” She asked. Iroh put his finger to his lips and motioned her to watch. And she did. She watched as each spirit that stood beside him faded away in a shimmering light. One by one they faded and one by one they returned.

        “The Avatar has helped, not just our world, but their world for over 10,000 years, creating balance in both worlds selflessly for generations. The spirits deem it is time to give back.” Iroh whispered.

        Korra watched as the shimmering light seeped into his cold body. As the light started to reappear in him, Mako’s spirit faded away and the spirits began to step aside.

        “Go to him.” Iroh smiled and Korra ran by his side. The impale wound was healed as it if were never there, the only fragment of it’s existence were the torn and bloodied clothes. Korra held onto his hand like before and kissed his forehead softly. 

        Mako’s amber eyes opened slowly as he began to breathe once more. He hugged her tightly in his warm embrace.

        “I think I’m in love with you too.” She said.

_And the two shared a longing kiss filled forgiveness and love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> pleASE SEND FEEDBACK- I'm a complete amateur, and I'd appreciate anything you have to say! c:  
> //Not to mention this was my first ever attempt, and I hope to grow better at it!


End file.
